OH, MERLIN
by Jeanette Black Padfoots Child
Summary: Thalia and Merlin are great friends but a stray love potion will make them even closer.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I got addicted to this show called, Merlin. I love it so much. So I am making this 5 chapter fanfic for Merlin. This is my first willing M story. So don't be too harsh so enjoy._

Chapter 1

I'm a sorceress, yes, I admit it. I live in Camelot and I am a sorceress. But I have no fear of that any more. After Arthur became King everything changed. Magic was considered a good thing and that made my life so much easier. I was a milkmaid in the palace when I met Merlin, everyone else was skeptical and wasn't too fond of the boy but I fell hard. I finally revealed my ability to him his third year when I caught him using magic to help lady Morgana. He looked so happy when I revealed this little secret to him. Some late nights we would meet and trade magical spells and potions. It really wasn't useful to both of us but it was fun to meet up and talk. Since he is a master of word magic but I'm more of a potions girl again none of our discoveries truly helped the other.

When Uther died everyone came out from hiding. We were all free especially when Arthur tore down the rules his father laid out before him. That's when I finally revealed my abilities to Arthur. At first he was a little suspicious of my abilities, my potion abilities are the best in the land. But he let me set up shop here where I quit being a milk maid, which I greatly hated doing, to being the potions master of the castle, I even took in an apprentice, Starly. She and I could practice my magic as much as I wanted to as long as it wasn't for evil purposes. So of course I make potions for Arthur and for the kingdom. Gaius retired a short period after I took over the position, Merlin staid as Arthur's advisor.

I was more help to Gwenevere who had just married Arthur, beautiful ceremony. I come and help her with anything that she has any questions about or any help she needs. Recently she has been asking me about pregnancy. Recently she hasn't had her monthly menstruation. So she has a feeling that she maybe pregnant. I already gave her a potion to help her figure out if she is. The next step would be giving her potions to help her along and make sure that the baby is healthy. I may even be able to whip up a potion to determine the sex of the baby. Gwenevere is absolutely ecstatic about the idea of conceiving her first child. I smiled for her good fortune but to tell the truth I was getting saddened by the thought. I was getting older. I was twenty three, I wasn't getting any younger. Merlin is just a year older than me but he has no need to worry he pregnate any woman for as long as he lives.

But I am only fertile for a shorter amount of time. I mean I still have Starly but she isn't my child, she has no need to worry. She is but a mere sixteen years, she has a few more years. But it will take a miracle to get that child a husband. It has nothing to do with her looks, she is very beautiful. But she is so klutzy and forgetful. If she isn't forgetting something on my list or switching deliveries giving people wrong potions she's dropping potions on the floor or mixing the wrong ingredients in the wrong potions. One time she blew up my quarters and we had to have Arthur hire some men to fix the building. We lived in the stables for the next month after that. When we got back to our quarters I wouldn't let her touch the potions for a month.

Today I was in my shop in town when I heard the bell to my door ring. I turned around and smiled. It took a little force to smile but I did. The woman was terribly hideous. I had a feeling she was coming in for some kind of beauty potion or attraction perfume.

"Good afternoon, what can I help you with?"  
She gave her snaggle tooth grin and I weakly smiled.

"Yes, I want a love potion."

"Okay, so a simple love potion to make the man of your dreams fall in love with you, coming up."

I was about to walk into the back when she stopped me.

"No, no, no, no I need a three day strong love potion."

My eyebrow rose and I stared at her.

"Why does it need to last three days?"

She shuffled her feet.

"I don't want a relationship or any of that I want the man to fall in love with me long enough to impregnate me and then forget it ever happened, I just want a child."

I softly smiled. I can see what she meant, wanting a child. I nodded and wrote down what I would need.

"Okay, I will need a day or two to finish it since it's a complicated potion but in the is instance I can have it done by tomorrow."

Her face lit up and she seemed excited.

"Oh thank you, how much do I owe you?"

She pulled out a bag and I shook my head.

"No, that's not necessary I am funded by the king I don't need money it's free but I need to warn you about this potion."

I pulled out another piece of parchment and started to write down instructions.

"First it needs to be taken orally, you can put it in drinks and food, and they need to be awake but the most important thing is you need to be the first thing he sees or he could fall deeply in love with someone else and all this work will got to waste, you understand."

I finished up the instructions and handed them to her.

"Now don't lose this parchment and when I give you the potion tomorrow follows the instructions to the tee, got it?"

She nodded and squealed.

"Thank you so much, what is your name I must thank you properly."

"Thalia is my name."

She gawked.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl, well thank you Thalia but I must be on my way."

She skipped out of the shop and I smiled. What a nice lady. What she doesn't have in looks she makes up in heart. I walked to the back to talk to Starly. As soon as I entered the back she fell right in front of me. Her silver and purple highlighted hair bounced as she hit the ground. It shouldn't have hurt that bad I mean she's only five foot how far could that be? Her light brown eyes lit up as she saw a jar of jasmine fly up in the air. I caught it swiftly and she smiled.

"Few for a second I thought I was going to have to clean it off the floor."

I glared at her and set the jar down on the table.

"Come on you clumsy oaf, I need you to run out and get me these ingredients and go back to the castle, I'm closing shop to make two special potions."

She turned her head to the side.

"Whatcha makin?"  
I smiled.

"A very complicated love potion and some anti-itch cream."  
She giggled.  
"Who's the itch cream for?"

I popped her upside the head.

"That's very rude, it's for Merlin, he was training with Arthur and he was pushed into a patch of poison ivy, I told him I would have a remedy for him tonight."

She nodded.

"Now go I need to start on these potions."

She ran out the door her tan skin glowing in the sun. I smiled at her giddiness. I locked all the cabinets and doors before heading up to the castle. I went to my quarters and sat down. I pulled out three bottles out of my cabinet. It depended on Gwenevere's results with the first potion on what she will get next. She rushed into my room and squealed. I picked up two potions off the desk and put them in my apron pocket.

"Let me guess it came back positive."  
She nodded vigorously. She grabbed my hands and started jumping up and down. I smiled at her joy. Two women are getting their dreams and I'm not. But I don't mind I was put here to help not to be helped.

"Well, now I have two questions, do you want to know the sex of the child and have you told Arthur?"

"Yes, I want to know the sex of the child and no I haven't told him yet, I am going to tell him tonight."

"Ah good now here's the elixir for the sex and this to keep the baby healthy during pregnancy, the way you can tell what sex it is by what color your liquid waste is, if it's blue it's a boy, if it's pink it's a girl."

She grabbed the potions and hugged me.

"Thank you so much, you have been such a great help ever since you became our potions master, I don't know what we would do without you."

She squealed again before rushing from the room. I smiled and I put the other potion back up. Starly ran into the room minutes later. I took the ingredients and looked at it all. She got too much. I sighed, better than getting too little or none at all.

I started the brew and put rosehip oil as the base and let that sit in the bowl for a minute to air out. Then I added the white rose petals, then the red, a bit of dried pink rose petals, the heart of a yellow rose, and the brightest petal of a orange rose. I let it simmer a little while chanting words of love and passion. It sat for ten minutes and I put it in it's bottle. I pulled out some lipstick and spread it all over my lips. I covered the bottle with the lid and a bit of powerful love magic. I then sealed it with a kiss to make the potion complete. I set it on the table and went over to the cauldron and fixed the anti-itch potion and set it on the table as well.

"Starly deliver the anti-itch potion to Merlin and I will go and get us some dinner."

She nodded and got up too quickly and stumbled and hit the table. The table shook but nothing fell.

"Don't break anything."

I headed out the door and went to the kitchen. Where I snuck some food out and ran to her room, where we usually eat. She wasn't there, that usually doesn't happen. I decided to go visit Merlin's room and see where the heck she went off too. I was heading towards Arthur's room and found Arthur was walking out. He just sat down in front of a picture of Gwenevere and stared at it. Okay, well, I don't have a response for that. I was passing Arthur's room when Merlin walked out. He took one look and smiled brightly.

"Hey Merlin, did Starly mhhhhmmmm."

Before I could even finish my question, Merlin's lips pressed against mine. It was passionate and immediate. He was hungrily devouring my lips making sure he got every inch of my mouth. I was so shocked I didn't even move. I was stunned speechless. I was about to melt in. To let his mouth devour me. To give in and just melt into him. Take all of his love and care. But I breathed through my nose and smelled a particular smell. It was roses, the same smell that the love potion gives off. I quickly removed my lips from his and pushed him away. I picked up my dress and ran the other direction towards my room.

When I got there I slammed the door closed and locked it behind me. Starly was in here looking as innocent as usual.

"Hey, I just delivered the potion to Merlin he seemed kind of disappointed but eh whatever."

I glared at her and then at the table. I ran to the table and grabbed a bottle off the table. It was the anti-itch potion. I looked at Starly and she looked at the bottle and gasped.

"I gave him the wrong potion!'

"Yah, that would kind of explain why he attacked me with a kiss when I walked in front of him, this is bad do you know how strong that potion is, it's going to make him crave being in bed with me."

Starly gasped.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

I sighed, I'm gonna kill her later.

"Okay, I'm going to Gaius's to get help from him you make another love potion, this is another test for you."  
She pouted.  
"I hate tests'  
I turned on a dime.

"Well, deal with it."

I unlocked the door and ran to Gaius's chambers. I opened and slammed the door behind me. He looked at me and looked very confused.

"We have a problem!"

"What happened?"  
"My dim witted apprentice gave Merlin a very strong love potion and I don't know how to cure him."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here it is my first bed room scene. Don't judge to harshly it's my first time (Like Thalia's) so enjoy… I hope._

Chapter 2

"Okay, slow down what seems to be the problem?"

I sighed and pulled a black strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I slowed my breathing and sighed.

"I had made a love potion that will help a girl be impregnated by a man of her choice, my apprentice Starly was supposed to give Merlin an anti-itch potion but she gave him the love potion and now he loves me."

He chuckled but quickly hid his amusement.

"So how long does the potion last?"

"Three days, it's really strong and I need a cure."

He pondered.

"Well, if it's that strong I don't think there is a cure."

My mouth dropped and the hair fell out of my long braid.

"What, don't look at me with those wide brown eyes, you made it the only way you can fix this is to give in to the potion." he started to walk off.

Oh no, this is not happening.

"There has to be a way to fix him."

He turned and shook his head.

"Well, you can avoid him but if he doesn't fulfill his needs he will get worse and it might become permanent."

I huffed and put the hair back in place. I really hated when he was right.

"Thanks Gaius." I grumbled as I exited his quarters.

I leaned against the door and sighed. I had to go back to the castle and face sex crazed Merlin. Oh dear lord, what am I going to do? I ran back to the castle and went into my quarters. Starly had just finished the potion and I looked over it. I was hoping that she horribly messed up and that I was going to have to fix it. To avoid the vital moment when I had to face Merlin. But for once the idiot did it right, I huffed.

"So what's the cure for Merlin?" she asked.

My pale face suddenly felt warm and I knew I was blushing.

"I have to sleep with him, for the next three nights."

She blushed deeply but shook it off.

"Well, you can't do that looking like that."

I looked at my clothes. I was wearing my regular clothes: a blue dress, a corset and my brown sandals. I had already taken my apron off so what was so bad about it. She walked up to me and made me change into a bright white dress that I had in the back of the closet. When I finished changing she unlaced a few strings to lower the front to show off my breast. She went up behind me and unbutton my dress and tightened my corset to boost my breast up and make me look thinner. I could barely breath and I realised this is what Starly did every day to make her look the way she does. She then took down my huge braid to make my hair stream down my back.

The last thing she did was took my shoes away.

"There you look perfect." she squealed.

I huffed, she was me a total prostitute.

"Fine, I will go with all of this."

I stood there for a moment and then she ran at me. She started pushing me to the door.

"Fine, FINE, I'm going, I'm going."

I walked to the door and looked back. Starly looked like she was going to burst with excitement. I was gonna burst from the nervous feeling in my stomach. I slowly walked down the hallways; counting every brick every stone prolonging the time. It was around midnight, maybe he was asleep. But I passed his room and a sleeping Arthur, who was still in front of Gwen's painting, still have no explanation. Just as I passed his room and was about to the guest room next door, he exited his room. It was like he could sense me. I had to do something. We both looked at each other and I bit my bottom lip. I had to do something. I leaned against the stone wall and made sure to expose my breast just like Starly does at the pub. I stuck one of my hands up and breathed slowly and made sure he could see my breast clearly.

He walked closer but not close enough. He just gave me a weird look and I could tell I was doing it wrong. I tried biting my lip but he was still giving me the strange look and I knew I could not pull off what Starly does. So I did the only thing I knew how to do, I took charge. I walked up to him with purpose and grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pressed my lips against mine. He first seemed really surprised so I yet again took charge. I pushed him to the wall and held him there moving my lips against his. He finally got the hint and started kissing back. But a whole new him burst out of this. He start pressing harder and harder. Trying to get closer and closer. He put his hands on my hips, but the animal couldn't hold any longer.

I felt his hands dig in and he forcefully slung me to the wall. He started to bite my lower lip. I had no clue what he was doing but I loved it. His hands moved slowly from my hips and grabbed my ass. Clamping on hard and squeezed a little. I yelped a little but I grabbed onto his hair as he squeezed just a little harder. I felt a moan escape my lips and I felt another object enter my mouth. The new object traveled around my mouth checking every crevice and cranny before encircling my tongue. I realised this was his tongue and I was allowing this to happen. How could I not? He started to suck on my tongue and I almost swore.

He grabbed my as harder and picked me up. I twirled my legs around his waist. I was starting to breathe a little heavier than usual. My fingers twirled into his hair. I felt him moving away but I didn't want him to. He needed to stay right here. But I saw why he pulled away, we were levitating and not figuratively. We were actually floating on air. We both looked at each other and smiled and we caught our breath.

"Guest room," he huffed.

I could only nod before I started to kiss him again this time taking dominance of his mouth. Using my tongue to pleasure him just as he did to me. He moaned into my mouth as we landed. He carried me to the room and opened the door. I helped him close the door but I knew we were not going to make it to the bed. He had be pinned against the wall passionately kissing me again. His hands wandered from my ass and up to my breast. He used his hands trying to find the strings that undid the top of the dress. His mouth moved from mine and down to my jaw line and he licked a line from my jaw down my neck. I shuttered and grabbed his shirt. He finally found the strings and started to untie the dress. I heard something smash but I didn't pay attention. All I was paying attention to was the nimble fingers that were undoing my dress.

I heard something else smash but I ignored it again. I grabbed his brown jacket and started to take up off. I opened my eyes and found Merlin sucking on my neck and found out we were on the ceiling. But I didn't care. I grabbed his shirt and slammed him against the ceiling taking his red scarf in my teeth and tearing it off his body and spit it out. I started to nibble on his neck leaving little red marks down his neck. He had finally untied the top but I was in charge. I unbuttoned his pants and stuck my hand down in there. I heard a little gasp and then a moan when I found his index. I slowly examined it with my fingers before grabbing it. He let out a little yelp of shock and I gave him a devious smile.

I moved up and down, slow at first then faster and faster. He was panting and I felt his dick start to get bigger and bigger with every movement. He was panting harder and harder. I felt precum start to come out of the head and I was going to continue when the animal came out again and grabbed me slamming me to the wall. He took my corset and ripped it open, my breast falling out everywhere. His hand fondeled a little with the tit flicking it a little before putting it in his mouth sucking and nibbling. Grabbing it in his teeth and pulling every now and then. I grabbed his hair and started to moan. He was an animal, a very sexy and talented animal.

His hands started to wander to other parts of me on handing finding its way to my underwear. He removed his mouth from my nipple and started to kiss down my stomach. I felt us fall and hit the floor. Me laying on the floor while he did whatever he pleased to me. He removed my underwear and the rest of my dress leaving me their naked and exposed. His pants were still of his body and his eyes were filled with hunger. He kissed me again just as passionate as the others. One of his fingers separated from the rest of his hand and wedged itself into my already wet vagina. I moaned a little as it entered. It moved around making room for yet another finger and another. When four fingers were inside me moving around comfortably leaving me squirming on the floor did he remove them. I reached down to his pants and undergarments.

He helped me remove both of these pieces of clothing. I looked at his big full cock and I craved it. I looked into his needy eyes and nodded. He grinned as he slowly inserted his cock into my vagina. At first it hurt. All of it in at once was overwhelming. He looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" he panted.

"Mhmm." I moaned.

He smirked and started to move slowly inside of me. The pace picked up little by little until he was fucking me senseless. Slamming on a magical spot, so much more magical than real magic.

"Ah ah ah, Merlin I'm going to ..."

I was almost to the point of releasing.

"Saaammme."

He slammed two more times before we both couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't hold any of my emotions in anymore and I let them all out.

"OOOOHHHHH MERLIN!" I screamed.

"THALLIA!" he yelled as we both climaxed at the same time.

The room relaxed as he fell on top of me. I felt the sweat pouring down my face as I breathed heavily. Merlin sounded so relaxed and I don't know how he could be so calm. Till I realized he was asleep as well. I looked around and realised we had wrecked the whole room. Vases were smashed, tables were splintered, the bed was broken in half! If I was actually good at word magic I would fix it but I'm not. All I could do was hurry and put both mine and Merlin's clothes back on each other and drag him to his bed. I then rushed back to my room and found Starly sleeping in a chair. She must have been waiting for me to get back. I quickly changed out of my dress and into a nightgown.

I quickly got into my bed and fell asleep quickly. It was the best sleep I had in forever. But when I woke up in the morning my privates hurt like hell. I had to walk bowlegged to the potion cabinet and drink a pain ridding potion. I took a quick bath and walked back to my room and Starly had awoken. She had a stupid smile on her face and I knew what was coming out of her mouth next.

"So how was it?"

Knew it.

_Well, that's it please leave comments and tell me what you would like to see next and I will consider. Until next time. _


End file.
